Beautiful Disaster
by degrassichick
Summary: He was the last person she could possibly fall for, she just couldn't! It'd be dead wrong! Paige couldn't fall for him, besides, Marco is already taken...by her brother.
1. Friday Night Spine Chills

**AN: I'm pretty sure this storyline hasn't been done before. I'm really sorry to all of my fans of a story I haven't updated for in like a month, _My Finest Hour_, I am having a major writers block on it, but don't worry, it will be here soon! But for now, you'll have to just read this one instead (well you don't have to, but I'd appreciate it!) so here is Chapter 1 of _Beautiful Disaster_, a Marco/Paige (more than likely unlikely pairing but oh well) romance (I still like Marco/Dylan but I think this would make a kind of cool twist). Plus I love Adamo Ruggiero (Marco), I met him at a Degrassi mall scene tour, he was there with Andrea Lewis (Hazel) on September 11 (weird and ironic date for me to be so insanely happy but still…) and I got to hug Adamo! Ah, bliss…sweet bliss.**

**R&R (please no flames!)**

**Enjoy!!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 1**

**- - - - -**

"Hey Del Rossi," high school senior Paige Michalchuck sang out as she walked down the hallway and greeted one of her best friends.

"Hey Paige," Marco replied, twirling in his locker combination.

"So, what are your plans for this long, boring weekend?" she asked, leaning against the locker door next to his.

"Let's see…" Marco said as he pulled out his backpack and hoisted it on his shoulder and then kicked his locker shut, the two began to walk down the hallway, "I will start out this enjoyable weekend by getting a ride home by my boyfriend and your brother, and then I will spend a restless night at home, thinking about Dylan, then I am going down to the mall with Craig tomorrow for some band stuff, then I'm going to a movie with Dylan tomorrow night and then on Sunday, I will do…absolutely nothing. How about you?"

"Nothing probably." Paige said as they walked out of the Degrassi doors, the air was cold and snow was slowly falling.

"Nothing? _The_ Paige Michalchuck isn't doing anything? There's a first,"

"Hazel is spending the weekend with Jimmy, there just going to hang out at his house and probably play video games, since Jimmy can't really do a lot. Spinner is out of the question, he's expelled from Degrassi and oh yeah, my ex. Craig is hanging with you tomorrow and then spending Sunday with Ash and Ellie, haven't heard from Terri since like junior year, so yeah, no plans," Paige said and gave a sarcastic smirk.

"Sounds like fun, hey babe!" Marco called out as Dylan pulled up in the Degrassi parking lot.

Paige hopped into the backseat as Marco got into the front and kissed his boyfriend as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Oh, why don't you do something with Mr. O?" Marco asked.

"Matt? We broke up." Paige said.

"First I've heard of it," Marco said.

"Yeah, me too," Dylan said.

"Well now you've heard," Paige said and leaned back against the car seat as she watched Marco and Dylan's relationship in envy.

It was obvious the two were in love.

Paige hadn't been in love since she was with Spinner.

"Hey Marco, do you want to come over to our house tonight?" Dylan asked.

"Like over night?" Marco questioned.

"If you want, but I just meant you could hang out with me tonight, rent a few movies…it'd be fun," Dylan said.

"Sure," Marco said with a smile.

"Paige, you don't mind do you?" Dylan asked, turning around to face his younger sister as he pulled up to a red light.

Paige shook her head, "Doesn't bother me any, but don't you have a dorm of your own?"

"I'm spending the weekend with the family this weekend, remember?" Dylan asked.

Paige nodded, "Anyway, Marco can come over, I don't care. Mom and dad are at some boring dinner thing all night and Tucker is at a friend's house," Paige said, referring to their ten year old brother.

Dylan nodded as he pulled into the Michalchuck's driveway.

"I love the snow," Paige said with a smile as she climbed out of the back seat.

"No, you love playing in the snow," Dylan said.

Paige stuck her tongue out at him and then leaned down, molding together the perfect snowball and then hurling it at her brother.

Dylan's mouth dropped open, "Not funny."

"Actually, it was kinda humorous," Paige smirked.

Marco chuckled, "She does have a point. And the look on your face when it hit you, makes you look so cute," Marco said, walking to his boyfriend and pecking him on the lips.

Paige rolled her eyes with a smile as they all walked into the house.

- - - - -

"Okay guys, we have been through three movies. I'm starving!" Paige said, standing up from the couch which she was at the end of while Marco and Dylan were snuggling on the other end.

"I can go grab a pizza." Dylan said, pulling his car keys from his pocket and standing up.

"We could just go out for pizza…" Paige suggested.

"Nah, it'd be brutal to drive back in this weather an hour later, I heard it's supposed to get pretty bad," Dylan said, "So what type of pizza do you guys want?"

"Just regular cheese," Paige said.

"Fine by me, oh, and get breadsticks," Marco said.

"Cheese pizza and breadsticks, got it. I'll just go pick it up," Dylan said.

"Shouldn't you order it first?" Paige asked.

"Nah, I figured I'd order it and then go over to the video store and pick us up more movies!" Dylan said.

"Oh joy," Paige said sarcastically.

Dylan rolled his eyes at his sister and then gave Marco a kiss on the cheek before pulling his coat on and walking out the door.

"See you in thirty minutes!" Paige called out to the closed door and then flopped next to Marco who was still sitting on the couch.

"This is fun, we should have more nights like this, you know, just the three of us hanging out," Paige clarified.

"Yeah, it'd be fun," Marco replied.

It finally occurred to Marco that this was the first time he and Paige were actually alone together, usually they had other people around them but this time it was just Marco and Paige.

"Do you want to play a game or something?" Paige asked after three minutes of sitting in silence.

"Like what type of game?"

"We have _Life_," Paige suggested.

Marco laughed, "I guess I could play a rousing game of _Life_,"

Paige nodded and then got up and walked to the coat closet and came back with the game box and sat it down on the coffee table, she stood on her knees as she opened up the box and began pulling out the board.

Marco helped set up the game and in a few minutes they were paying for college tuitions and getting jobs.

"No way." Paige said, "These three jobs suck, and I'll never be any of them."

"Just pick one Paige," Marco said.

"Do you think I'd make a good travel agent?" Paige asked.

"Didn't we go over that last year when you were looking for a job?" Marco questioned.

"That was real life," Paige said.

"This is _Life_," Marco smarted.

Paige grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at his head.

"Hey," Marco said and grabbed another pillow and threw it at her.

Before they knew it, the two were on top of each other on the carpet play wrestling.

"Give up?" Marco asked as he had Paige pinned.

Paige grinned, "Nope," she said and flipped him over.

"Ouch, my spine," Marco said wincing.

"Did I hurt you?" Paige asked, sitting up.

"Not badly." Marco said, sitting up as well and leaning against the couch.

"Sorry," Paige winced and sat next to him.

"You're right, this is fun," Marco said.

"Of course it is, and Dylan isn't even here," Paige said.

"Whoever said I needed Dylan to have a good time? I'm having an awesome time just hanging here with you," Marco said.

"How sweet," Paige smirked and leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

Just then Marco turned his head to face her and instead of hitting his cheek she got his lips.

Their lips softly brushed against each other for once second and then Paige immediately broke away, "Oh my god, I am so sorry," Paige said, looking at the carpet.

"Its fine," Marco said nervously just as the door swung open and the smell of pizza filled the living room.

"I've got pizza," Dylan sang out.

"Great, I'm starved," Paige said and stood up to help Dylan with the pizza as Marco went to the kitchen to get plates and think about the major chills that had ran up his spine a minute earlier.

- - - - -

"How about this amp?" Craig asked, suggesting a huge amplifier as the two stood in _Guitar World_ at the mall.

"Sure, it's fine, I guess," Marco said from where he was leaning against a wall.

"What's wrong?" Craig asked, walking over to his friend.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Marco said.

"Sure you are." Craig said and led Marco out to the main corridors of the mall and sat him at a bench, "What's up?"

"Just something happened, last night," Marco said.

"And that would be…?"

"Well I was hanging out with Dylan and Paige and Dylan went to get us a pizza and then Paige and I were playing _Life_ and we got into this wrestling match thing and then she was about to give me a kiss on the cheek but I turned to face her and it wound up being on the lips instead," Marco said.

Craig's mouth dropped open, "You and Paige…kissed?"

Marco nodded.

"Whoa," Craig said, "So how did it feel?"

"What do you mean?" Marco asked dumbly although he knew exactly what Craig meant.

"The kiss, did you hate it?"

"No." Marco said.

"So you liked it?" Craig questioned.

Marco shook his head.

"Then what?"

Marco gulped, "I loved it."

---

(winces nervously) what'd you think?

Please be gentle!

Lotsa love, degrassichick92


	2. Chatting with Conscience

**Mo-52: Thanks for the review. Not exactly the way I'm going, I'm making Marco return the feelings, but I definitely see where you're coming from with that. I'm not too big on stories about Marco becoming bi or straight because that's not what he really is. But the idea had been running through my brain for a while like this so the way I made it was Marco and Paige both liking each other but not knowing how to deal with it. Thanks for the review!**

**Kate: Sorry I beat you to the story! Thanks for the review :)**

**-Sorry I haven't updated in a while everybody!! But I do have somewhat good news for any fans of Unpredictably Predictable…I'm writing a sequel! But I'm not going to post it on the site until I have more than one chapter written so it doesn't turn out like this has where I keep getting writers block.-**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep them coming!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**

**P.S. There are small hints of spoilers from episodes that I downloaded from Canada but nothing very, very serious.**

**Anyhow, here's the chapter!!**

**- - - - - **

**Chapter 2**

- - - - -

Paige paced back and forth around her room, how could she have kissed _Marco_?

Marco! Of all people she kissed Marco! Of course it wasn't attended, it was just supposed to be a friendly peck on the cheek but it turned into a soft kiss on the lips. A soft kiss on the lips that Paige _liked_. It was crazy; it was like pulling a Manny Santos! Only instead of it being a guy and a girl…it was a guy and a _guy_. Luckily, she wasn't still with Matt, because then she'd be cheating on him, but this wasn't much better!

Paige pushed her hands through her blonde hair in frustration and flopped onto her bed, this was bad. This was really, really bad.

She didn't even want to think about how Marco felt, for all she knew, he could be chugging down some mouthwash this very second!

_This is the stupidest thing you've ever done, Paige Michalchuck, _her dear friend, Conscience, said repeatedly in her mind.

Just then she heard Dylan's voice from the hallway, "No…it's cool. Its fine…alright…yeah…you too…okay, bye," and then she heard a phone click.

"Who was that?" Paige asked, sitting up and walking over to her brother.

"Marco, he had to cancel the date tonight, something about Craig needing a sitter for Angie and he agreed without thinking," Dylan said.

Paige nodded; she knew that Marco had lied. She could just tell. Whenever Craig needed a sitter, he would ask Emma Nelson, she was Angie's usual sitter, or he'd be the babysitter, but Marco wasn't Angie's babysitter.

He was just avoiding Dylan, he probably felt like a backstabber, kissing his boyfriend's sister.

_That or he just doesn't want to have to face you. You being the boyfriend stealer that you are. _Conscience said.

_Just shut up okay? _Paige shot back.

"Oh…" Paige gulped, "Sorry to hear."

Dylan nodded, "Yeah…well do you want to go tonight with me or anything?"

Paige shook her head, as much as she loved Dylan, she couldn't hang out with him, it'd be really bad, "I can't…I have plans with Hazel," she lied.

"Oh…okay, well I think I'm going to head back to my dorm then, see if my roommates want to do anything. See you later." Dylan said with a wave and walked down the hallway.

"Okay, bye," Paige said as she heard his footsteps going down the stairs.

She ran a hand through her hair and walked down stairs and watched the door close.

"It can't happen," she said, sitting on the foot of the stairs and resting her head in her hands, "It can't happen," she repeated thinking it will magically make everything better, "It _did_ happen," she concluded with a sigh.

- - - - -

"Marco, you can't beat yourself up over this." Ellie Nash said to her worrying best friend.

"Are you kidding Ellie? I _kissed_ Paige Michalchuck; did it occur to you that I'm dating _Dylan_ Michalchuck? There is a bit of a difference between them, for one, Paige is a girl and Dylan is a boy. I can't kiss Paige, I'm gay!" Marco said, walking around his room nervously, running a hand through his chin length black hair with blonde highlights.

Ellie didn't answer.

"Elle?" Marco asked.

"Maybe you're not…" she said.

Marco practically choked on air, "Sorry, what?"

"It could happen you know…you might just be bi." Ellie said, trying to sound confident and supportive.

"Ellie…no. I don't think I'm bisexual." Marco said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Then maybe you're…you know, straight…" Ellie said.

Marco couldn't deal with this; it was too much pressure for the Italian seventeen year old!

"Just try a test run tonight. Kiss Dylan at the movie theater and-"

"I can't." Marco said.

"Why not? I thought you guys had a date…" Ellie said.

"_Had _being the main word, I cancelled." Marco said with a small wince.

"Marco!" Ellie exclaimed, "Then just put it back on."

"I'm supposedly babysitting Angie."

"Craig's little sister? Just tell Dylan that Emma offered afterwards and Angie preferred Emma over you."

"Oh thanks Ellie. That makes me feel a_ lot_ better." Marco said sarcastically.

"I do what I can," Ellie said with a small laugh, "But anyways, just tell him there has been a change of plans or something and then say that you can make the date and boom, the plan is back in action."

Marco nodded even though Ellie couldn't see him and then stopped mid-nod, "Wait…what's the plan?"

Ellie giggled, "You wouldn't let me finish. Kiss Dylan at the theater and see if you feel sparks, if you do and you did with…wait, did you feel them with Paige last night?"

Marco gulped and pounded his head into his hands, "Yes," he muffled.

Ellie sighed, "Okay, then if you feel sparks with Dylan and you did with Paige…you might just be bisexual, but if you don't feel them with Dylan…you might just be…"

"Straight." Marco finished for her.

"Exactly. I mean, we technically went through this in the ninth grade Marco, only you were finding out if you _were _gay, now you'll just be finding out the opposite, whether or not you're straight."

"I don't know what to do Elle." Marco whined.

"Just trust me, kiss Dylan, if the sparks are there, you're more than likely still gay, but you might want to try with another guy-"

"No. Ellie, I can't kiss another guy, how about I try with another girl."

"I don't think it'll work anyway now that I think of it, you usually only feel sparks with people you are attracted to, so like I said, just kiss Dylan and see if you feel sparks. That's more thank likely the only way you'll know."

Marco sighed, "Okay. At least if I'm straight, my dad'll never find out that I wasn't straight." Marco said with a small laugh.

Ellie laughed back, "Exactly…so I'll talk to you later. Call me after the date, okay?"

"Okay, see you."

"Bye." Ellie said and clicked off the phone.

Marco sighed and then got up from his bed, he did a check in the mirror before stepping out of his room and down the stairs to go see Dylan.

- - - - -

_DING DONG, _Paige pressed pause on the yoga DVD she was doing and got up from her yoga mat, walking to the front door. She was pretty sure she didn't look her best, her golden blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, her face had absolutely no make up on it and she was wearing a light pink wife beater with a pair of gray track pants with pink stripes down either side.

She pulled open the door and gulped, wanting to slam it right back shut. It was Marco.

"Uh…hey Marco." She said with a small smile.

Marco nodded his head slowly, "Hey Paige. Is, uh…Dylan here?"

Paige shook her head, "He went to visit his friends at the dorm since you bailed on the date."

_It's you're fault you boyfriend stealer. _Conscience said, Paige could practically see her dancing around in circles in her mind, pointing her evil wand at her and snickering evilly.

_Shut up, will you?_

_No._

Damn conscience.

Marco nodded, "Oh…okay, then I'm gonna just leave now." Marco said slowly, "See you Paige."

Paige gulped, "Okay…bye…"

Marco gave her a small wave before turning around and jogging down her porch steps. He walked down the smooth driveway before landing on the sidewalk and walking off.

Paige watched him walk away before closing the door and leaning against it.

She sighed frustratingly and placed a hand on the top of her head.

_Smooth Michalchuck, _Conscience said.

_Conscience?_

_What?_

"Shut the hell up." Paige said before walking back to the living room to soothe her mind by doing yoga.

**- - - - - **

**I know it was kind of crappy. I'll be sure to update sooner from now on, promise, promise!!**

**R&R!!**

**Lotsa love, degrassichick92**


	3. Awkward Moments

**Britneyh8r: by slash I meant Marco/Dylan relationship, because isn't slash supposed to be gayness or something along those lines? **

**ReRe04: I'm not sure how I'm heading on that part yet, like I'm not sure if I'm making him deep down gay or just absolutely so head over heels for Paige that he may become straight/bi. Thanks for the review.**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone and here's Chapter 3! **

**P.S. Sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**-x-**

**Chapter 3**

**-x-**

"Oh my god! Paige, are you serious? You and Marco…kissed?" Hazel squealed.

Paige nodded, "I know…horrible, right?"

Hazel shook her head, her pretty dark hair falling in front of her chocolate almond shaped eyes, "No. I mean, did you like it?"

Paige gulped and nodded, "God that's bad," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

She had invited Hazel over for some serious girl time which involved serious girl talk.

Hazel shook her head again, "No. Hun, it's not, it's fine that you liked a kiss."

"It was with my brother's_ boyfriend_ Hazel!"

Hazel gulped, "Okay, so that is kind of bad. But I mean, come on. It's not like Dylan actually knows what happened between the two of you."

"But he could find out! And do you know how bad that would be? He would know that Marco cheated on him and I was a bad sister."

"You're not a bad sister, I mean, it could be the same with a sister's boyfriend."

"But this is a brother's boyfriend."

"So? Same details pretty much."

"Hazel, did you miss the fact that I kissed a _gay_ guy, who happens to be one of my absolute best friends? I love Marco."

Hazel nodded, "Yeah…you do."

"No, Haze, not like that. I mean, I love Marco as a friend."

"And as a boyfriend." Hazel added in.

"Shut up, that's not true." Paige said with an eye roll.

Hazel rolled her eyes right back at her, "So how long did it last anyway? Wet, dry, warm, soft, tongue?"

"Like a second and it was soft."

"A second? You're freaking out over a dainty second? God Paige, that's nothing. Manny Santos had sex with Craig, that's serious. You kissed Marco for a second."

"And it was on accident." Paige said.

Hazel nodded, "Exact-wait, it was on accident?"

Paige nodded, "I was aiming for the cheek, he turned his head, I got his lips instead."

Hazel stared at her best friend like she was about to head back to the mother ship that was heading back up to planet Boombah, "Oh my God. I can't believe you're actually freaking out over that!"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Oh and you wouldn't be?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not you."

"I just don't see why you're freaking out over it. I think you should just talk to Marco about it and see if you can just forget the whole thing ever happened." Hazel said.

Paige nodded with a weakened smile, "Maybe you're right."

Hazel grinned, showing off her pearly white teeth, "Of course I am."

x-

Paige sucked in a deep breath as she tapped on Marco's front door, what was she doing?

_Stupid question Michalchuck. _Conscience always had her way of making it into Paige's mind.

"Shut up." She said aloud before tapping on the door.

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her denim sandblasted jeans as she waited for him to answer.

Just then the door swung open and Mr. Del Rossi stood in front of her.

"Paige! Good to see you, come in, come in." he said with a jolly smile, holding the door open for her and ushering her inside.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, "Is Marco home?" she asked.

Mr. Del Rossi nodded, "Marco! Your _girlfriend_ is here!" he called up the stairs.

Paige gulped, that obviously meant that Marco's dad still didn't know that Marco was gay.

Marco came down the stairs and saw Paige, "Hey Paige." He said coolly.

"Hey Marco." She said with a smile.

"You young people, you talk." Mr. Del Rossi said before stepping out of the foyer, leaving Paige and Marco alone.

Paige gulped, "So…"

"Yeah…" Marco said, darting his eyes to the floor.

"Look, about last night, it was-"

"A mistake?" Marco cut in.

Paige wasn't gonna go _that_ far but okay, "Yeah, it was a mistake."

Marco nodded, "I agree."

Paige smiled weakly, "Okay…I'm um, glad that we…covered that."

Marco nodded again, "Yeah…me too."

"Okay, well…I'm gonna go." Paige said and turned on her heel.

"See you." Marco called after her as she reached for the knob.

"Yeah, see you." Paige said and disappeared out the door, letting out a sigh of both relief…and sadness.

x-

"So how do you feel now?" Hazel asked Paige as the two sat at the Dot sipping sodas.

"Worse!" Paige practically exclaimed.

"Why?" Hazel asked confusingly.

"Marco found it as a mistake."

"Are you serious?"

"Dead. That's what he said; he said he agreed to it being a mistake."

"What do you mean, he agreed?" Hazel asked, "Did you say it first?"

Paige shrugged, "Well kind of…I mean I began to talk and he finished the sentence with 'mistake' and I said yeah, it was a mistake and…I don't know Haze! You had to be there."

"That's horrible, Paige." Hazel said, patting her friend on the back.

"Not as horrible as other things that are happening that have to do with Marco." Paige said.

"What's worse?" Hazel asked.

"You were right." Paige said with a gulp.

"About what?" Hazel questioned.

"When I said I loved Marco as a friend…and you said as a boyfriend…" Paige stated.

"Uh huh…"

"You were right."

"That you love Marco as a boyfriend?" Hazel asked.

Paige nodded.

"So you do love Marco…" Hazel noted.

"Yeah." Paige said, "I love him a lot. And that ruins everything because I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. He's gay, he loves Dylan…there's nothing I can do about it."

x-

"What am I supposed to do, Jimmy?" Marco exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the Brook's apartment.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Well first just relax, because I can't really do anything to help you."

"Why?" Marco asked.

"Because I don't even know what you're stressing out over!" Jimmy exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I kissed Paige Michalchuck, that's what's stressing me out!"

Jimmy's eyes widened, "Oh…you kissed Paige?"

Marco nodded.

"For how long?" Jimmy asked.

"A second, she was aiming for a cheek, I turned, she got lips, and we shared a kiss."

"That's it?" Jimmy questioned with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny." Marco said.

Jimmy chuckled, "Actually, it kind of is. I mean, come on, Marco. It's not a big deal if you accidentally kissed Paige."

"It is since I liked it."

"You liked kissing her?"

Marco nodded.

"That means maybe your bisexual." Jimmy noted.

"Thank you Capitan Obvious, anymore worthily wise advice?" Marco asked sarcastically.

"Seriously though, it's not that big of a deal." Jimmy said.

"I cheated on my boyfriend. It is too a big deal."

"Just relax Marco. Have you talked to Paige about it?"

Marco nodded, "She came over to my house earlier and we agreed that the kiss was a mistake."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "You told her it was a mistake?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well do you actually think it was a mistake?" Jimmy asked.

Marco shook his head, "Basically, I only told her that because that's what I thought she was going to tell me, so I just old her that first so that we could prevent any awkward moments and such."

Just then somebody knocked at the door.

Jimmy wheeled over to the door and opened it, reclining his wheelchair back.

He saw Paige and Hazel at the door to his apartment.

"Hey girls, come on in." he said with a smile.

Hazel gave him a soft kiss on the lips and Paige smiled at him and waved as they stepped into the apartment.

Just then Paige saw Marco leaning against a wall and he saw her, both had their eyes wide.

Jimmy wheeled over to them, "Yeah Marco, no awkward moments."

x-

**Well, I hope you guys liked it.**

**R&R. Lotsa love, degrassichick**

**P.S. Sorry for the long update.**


End file.
